lifeafterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
London
London is the capital city of the United Kingdom and England with a population of around 8 million people living only in the urban area of London. It contains some of the worlds most famous buildings and some of the tallest buildings in the UK. These include Big Ben, House of Parliament, London Eye, Tower Bridge, Wembley Stadium, Canary Wharf, St. Paul's Cathedral and The Gherkin. But how long can London last without people? 1 day after people: All of London blacks out when its power grid falls. 3 days after people: Big Ben rings for the last time. London will never hear this clock chime again...that is until 100 years have passed. 1 week after people: Food is rotting around the city and attracting creatures, such as pigeons and mice. 2 weeks after people: The Queen's pets, the Corgis, are hungry. But after 2 weeks, the Corgis have finished off a banquet set for hundreds, and all 9 eventually break out. 1 month after people: The pitch at Wembley Stadium is beginning to become overgrown. 3 months after people: A storm comes in from the North Sea, but the Thames Barrier keeps out most of the risen flood waters. The Thames itself floods destroying famous restaurants, while most buildings suffer no damage at all. 1 year after people: Buildings around London have not yet begun to corrode in the first year but soon, salt water from the Thames will start eating away at the buildings. 5 years after people: The pitch at Wembley Stadium has became so overgrown that it now covers the seats. The photos of of Buckingham Palace are choked with greenery. 20 years after people: Glass begins to fall out of London buildings. The famous glass pyramid on top of One Canada Square is finally eradicated, leaving a rusting steel frame left. The Gherkin's windows crumble as they hit the streets below. 25 years after people: As the levees fail, floodwater from the Thames damages Wembley Stadium. 50 years after people: Flooding from the Thames has weakened the base of 8 Canada Square. It begins to lean slowly. While the Thames Barrier has kept London safe for 50 years, it is now swallowed by the river and leaves London defenseless against the North Sea. The flooded London Underground tunnels collapse in on themselves along with the streets above. 75 years after people: The Pride of the 2012 London Olympics and Paralympics and the BT Tower fall from the skyline. 100 years after people: More buildings fall in London. The arch of Wembley Stadium falls onto the ground in a very knockitty style. Big Ben is leaning too much and smashes to the Londoner streets, destroying even more buildings in the process. The clock chimes one last time before it completely crumbles. Parts of The Westminister Bridge now fall apart. The rusting legs of the London Eye snap in half and collapse. The floors of Tower 42 fall out, leaving the skeleton left. 150 years after people: 8 Canada Square falls from Canary Wharf. The Gherkin and The Bishopgate Tower lose their floors but metallic skeletons still stand. Meanwhile, the frame of Tower 42 finally dies and collapses. 175 years after people: One Canada Square appears as it is being knocked by an enourmous hammer leaving Canary Wharf no more. Meanwhile the good ol' British Criminal Court finally dies out. 200 years after people: The famous Tower Bridge plops into the Thames, while the tallest building in the UK, The Shard, falls below, leaving The Gherkin the tallest building in London. All the pieces of the Westminister Bridge have disappeared. Broadcasting House's ceiling caves in, causing its collapse. 250 years after people: The Bishopgate Tower's skeleton is being weakened by plants as they climb up the remaining part of the tower. 290 years after people: The ITV Towers collapse due to a small earthquake. 300 years after people: The famous Wembley Stadium finally breaks while the skeleton of the Bishopgate Tower dies. The Gherkin's reign as the tallest building in London is ending. The diamond supports finally buckle and crumble. Nelson's Column snaps and dives into the water as well. Not many buildings still exist in London. 400 years after people: The dome of St. Paul's Cathedral caves into the rest of the cathedral. 500 years after people: The Houses of Parliament still stand but now, it, along with Buckingham Palace, is ending its life. They end with the domino effect, the grand finale. 1000 years after people: Nearly all of London has disappeared, while the Tower of London and Westminster Abby still exist. But who will win the race of survival? 10,000 years after people: 10,000 years has seen London with only two landmarks left. But now the Tower of London's four pyramids caves in and rest of tower collapses. The final bell falls in the Abby, crumbling the church and burying the royal graves. The concrete, brick, and stone of Trifalgar Square may still remain for thousands of years, though. 1,000,000 years after people: London has reverted back to the marsh that the Romans found here some 2,000 years ago. Fragments of broken glass and plastic are all that remains of luxurious buildings and elegant restaurants and stores. '' '' Category:Cities Category:London